


Buttercups & Marigolds

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s that time of year again and Shuuhei despairs of ever finding the ‘right’ gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercups & Marigolds

Title: Marigolds and Buttercups  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Shuuhei x Kira  
Rating: M  
Summary: It’s that time of year again and Shuuhei despairs of ever finding the ‘right’ gift.

Kneeling back and taking a critical look at his minimalist ikebana, Kira sighed with satisfaction. It was, as a certain acquaintance of his in the Eleventh Division would say, beautiful. Reaching out with his fingertip, Kira gently touched one of the exquisitely yellow petals, marvelling at the softness of the stunning flower. Smiling softly, Kira rose to his feet and turned towards the kitchen. Opening the pantry door, he stopped still as he spied the packet of dried persimmons that he had bought earlier. He didn’t know what had got into him recently; he despised tangy fruits as they were his traitorous former Captains favourite snack. Reaching past the hated treats, he had eaten far too many of them over the years for the man that he had given all of his loyalty to, he picked up the box of dried agar powder to make himself some sweet jellies.

Sitting at his desk, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Shuuhei flicked through the final draft of the latest edition of Seireitei News Magazine. For once, all of the Lieutenants reports were in on time, and even on subject, which was a bit of a marvel considering what the Tenth and Eleventh Divisions had been turning in recently. Finding no mistakes, he handed the signed draft to his Third seat and Okayed the production run. The biggest item on his to-do list finalised, he turned his attention to his next objective; finding the perfect birthday present for a certain morose Third Division Lieutenant who could do with some serious cheering up. Looking down at his list so far, mostly filled with crossed-out ideas, he wondered if the perfect present really was out there somewhere, or if the idea of perfect was just another pipedream. 

Washing his hands and drying them on the towel, his jellies in the fridge to set, Kira looked out the window into the tiny courtyard. The small garden beds, artfully designed around a central paved square perfect for practice katas, were interspersed with lush lawn, smoothly eroded rocks and a tiny koi pond complete with water-feature. Kira spent a lot of time in his little garden, encouraging his marigolds to grow and composing the haiku that precede every chapter of his published story. His fish have tasted equally the tears of his achievements and his disappointments, whilst the plush grass has consumed the cries of his intimate excesses, both alone and with company. Casting his gaze skywards, he tracked the movement of the clouds, tiny puffs of white against an achingly blue sky. 

Tapping his feet and wringing his fingers together, Shuuhei pondered over his gift, wondering if it was really such a good idea after all. It had looked so right in the shop, but now, sitting on his desk waiting to be carefully gift-wrapped, it looked slightly tacky. Fidgeting in his seat and dry washing his hands, he tried to imagine what his gift would look like in Kira’s quarters and where it could go. Thoughts of Kira’s quarters led to throughs of Kira’s bedroom, which led to thoughts of Kira in his bedroom, Kira in his bedroom wearing nothing but an inviting expression. Licking suddenly dry lips, Shuuhei wrenched his mind back to his gift, fantasies about his lover were all well and good, but they had a time and a place, and an hour after his lunch break at his desk was neither. 

Fighting the urge to kick his idiot subordinate, Kira took the bundle of badly muddled papers and added them to his own substantial pile. Gritting his teeth, he reassured the upset young man that what he’d done could be easily undone, and then sent the cry-baby home to recuperate. When the door clicked shut after more than enough effusive apologies, Kira sighed, he was far too soft on his officers, Ichimaru-taichou would’ve berated the man, then sent him to someone else to learn how to rectify his mistake and to ensure that he never did it again. Kira on the other hand, invariable took the problem on himself so that he’d know that it was re-done correctly. It wouldn’t do for the other Divisions to look any further down on the Third than they did already – even if they were still better off than the Fifth.

Determined to stop worrying over his choice of gift, Shuuhei determinedly strode down the street towards the Third Division Head Quarters. This was by far the most frustrating aspect of their Captains’ betrayal. Without a functioning Captain, their respective Divisions could not be left untended, either their Third seats or they themselves had to be available and on call at all times. Shuuhei’s Third seat was quite capable and seemed more than happy with his on-site quarters, but Kira’s Third was still out of action and his Forth was still on maternity leave, meaning that Kira was all but chained to his duty. The worst part of it was that due to the fact that both of their Captains’ had been willing accomplices to Aizen’s betrayal, they had been forbidden from sharing quarters, so Shuuhei couldn’t even help shoulder his lovers’ burden.

The respectful knock on the door could only be Shuuhei. Running nervous hands over his yukata, Kira moved gracefully to the door. Their current circumstances reminded him of the early days of their relationship, and he felt just as jittery now as he had back then. Opening the door, he smiled and welcomed his lover in. 

“What a surprise Hisagi-fukutaichou. Come in and sit down, I’ll bring tea.” A little formality at the door never hurt anyone. As soon as he’d closed the door, Kira turned and raised his face to receive the soft kiss that Shuuhei was waiting to bestow. 

“Happy birthday,” Shuuhei stated as he handed Kira a wrapped bundle, “I hope you like it.”

“Thank you.” 

Gesturing for his lover to precede him, Kira moved further into the room, settling down onto a waiting cushion opposite his lover. Setting the gift on the table, he lowered his head to rest his chin on his hands and simply stared across the intervening distance into his lovers’ eyes. It had been far too long since they had last been alone together. Even the spies loitering outside, waiting for some hint of further betrayal could not break the strong bonds of love and trust between the two men. 

“What?” Shuuhei smiled across the table at his too-cute lover.

“Nothing, it’s just been too long since I last got the chance to really look at you.” Blushing at his lovers’ words, Shuuhei reached across the small table and laid his own hand over Kira’s, brushing his thumb against the other mans’ lips as he did so. It really had been far too long since they had been able to be alone together, although he wouldn’t put it past the First Division to fake some sort of emergency that would require Kira to be out most of the night. 

“You look just as gorgeous as you did on the day I met you.” Sappy words always made Kira blush in the most adorable manner, Shuuhei smiled as a brilliant flush rose through the pale cheeks and he felt a blast of warm air across his thumb as his lover snorted softly in response.

Sappy conversation easily led to innuendo and then to outright proposition, and before he even had a chance to worry about his overly forward behaviour, Kira found himself comfortably seated with a lapful of delightfully dishevelled Shuuhei. Snuffling against the other mans’ ear, Kira laughed softly at his lovers’ squirming protests, Shuuhei had a thing about his ears, and Kira enjoyed teasing him about it. Slowly running one hand down his lovers’ toned body, he let his mouth translate the wonderful sensations that his fingertips were relaying to him. The more he talked, the more ragged Shuuhei’s breathing became until finally, his hands arrived at their destination, and his lovers’ breath was first held in, and then explosively exhaled in an ecstatic gasp. 

If he hadn’t known Kira before he became embroiled with his traitorous former-captain, Shuuhei would’ve expected that his lovers’ dirty mouth came directly from some kink of Ichimaru’s. However, since he’d known the well-bred young man in their Academy days, he was fully aware that this particular trait was all Kira’s own. It turned Shuuhei on every single time. Shivering in anticipation, he could barely wait until his lover delved between his thighs; the words that dripped from that pouting mouth when his lover penetrated him with a long, slender, finger were second to none. Spreading his knees over Kira’s, Shuuhei leant back against the slighter man whose lap he was occupying, deliberately rubbing himself against the delicious bulge he could feel pressing against him.

Slipping a probing finger beneath the choker that encircled Shuuhei’s throat, Kira leant forwards to lick at the nape of his lovers’ neck. The cut-off moan was music to his ears and he ground up with his hips, pushing his throbbing length deeper into the cleft of his lovers’ cloth-covered ass. He was desperate to have Shuuhei naked and begging for him, but he was also conscious of the fact that they hadn’t had much time for casual intimacy recently, and he didn’t want this to just be about the sex. Sucking hard enough to leave a mark, Kira lavished the bruised area with soft kisses and gently licks before making his way up the column of Shuuhei’s throat to his jaw line and then to his slightly-chapped lips. Locked mouth to mouth, Kira felt his heart rate speed up and he clutched more firmly at Shuuhei’s muscled body.

Rolling over to straddle his lover’s lap, Shuuhei pushed gently at Kira’s chest, suggesting that the other man lay down. Resting his weight on his lovers’ thighs, he reached out to run his fingers down the strip of exposed flesh on Kira’s chest, determinedly tugging the folds of the green and gold yukata further apart and exposing more of his beloveds’ toned form. Leaning forwards, he ran his tongue over as much of the pale flesh as he could conveniently reach. Ignoring Kira’s nipples, they weren’t sensitive at all; he moved directly to the pale throat and licked it like he would a particularly melted ice-cream. Beneath his ministrations, his lover was soon a mewling mass of squirming, sweating, deliciousness. Licking his lips in anticipation, Shuuhei thrust forwards with his hips.

He could feel Shuuhei’s substantial erection rubbing delightfully against his own, and words failed him. Groaning out his enjoyment, he thrust back, bending his knees slightly to force his lover even closer. Looking up into lust-glazed eyes, Kira raised his hands to tangle his fingers in the dark, spiky, locks that adorned his lovers’ head. Pulling the other man closer, Kira pressed their lips gently together and then let go. When he did so, Shuuhei reared back and shuffled around awkwardly, pushing their yukata’s apart so that their naked arousals could rub together, slicked with their mixed pre-cum. Casting about with his hand, Kira found the tube of lube that he had stashed beneath the table earlier, and held it up to his lover, who took it with a wicked grin.

Coating a finger quite liberally in the surprisingly cool lube, Shuuhei sent his hand exploring beneath their disordered clothing. Finding his own entrance easily enough, he slowly pushed his finger inside of himself. Tossing his head back, he gasped out his pleasure and felt Kira’s hands slide up his thighs and slip around, beneath his robes, to grope at his ass cheeks. It didn’t take long for Kira’s bony fingers to trace along his own hand and to probe intimately at the place where his fingers disappeared inside him. Sucking in a shallow breath, he looked down at his lover who was grinning mischievously up at him, then he felt one of Kira’s fingers slide along his own until it too was encased within the heat of his body. Groaning, and rocking his hips, he forced both digits deeper and deeper.

The feeling of Shuuhei’s intimate heat clenching around his exploratory fingers was exquisite. Thrusting up with his hips, he ground his own arousal against his lovers’ and gasped at their combined heat and hardness. Above him, his lover was moaning and writhing. Sweat was beading on Shuuhei’s face and exposed chest; it sparkled in the light and caught Kira’s eyes as it dribbled down over sharply defined musculature. Where their bodies were in contact, he could feel their sweat combining and pooling together. Desperate for yet more heat, Kira withdrew his finger and placed both of hands on Kira’s hips. Pushing back, he tried to suggest to his lover that they get on with it. Dilated eyes stared down at him as Shuuhei slowly raised his body so that it was hovering over Kira’s aching arousal.

This was excruciating ecstasy. Speared on Kira’s length and slowly taking more and more of the throbbing organ within himself. His own organ was neglected as they both used their hands to steady his decent. Wriggling slightly to seat himself more comfortably, Shuuhei panted breathlessly as he raised his hands to slick his hair back from face. Beneath him, Kira’s hands were clenching and relaxing against his hips as the blond clearly fought for control. Leaning forwards, Shuuhei cupped his lovers’ face with his hands and first kissed him gently, and then more passionately. Using his thighs, he began to rock his hips and then to raise and lower them over his lovers’ lap. The sound of their union was thrilling though his body and raising his excitement another notch.

It had been such a long time since they had been one like this and Kira knew that neither one of them was going to last very long tonight. Moving one hand from its position on Shuuhei’s hip, he wrapped long fingers around his lovers’ bobbing length. Squeezing gently, he started tugging on the nearly-purple organ, causing a long low moan to escape his lovers’ throat. Grinning, he let mixed endearments and observations fall from his kiss-swollen lips. Above him, it was clear that Shuuhei approved of his actions and words, the way that the man was clenching his ass, and the hitch to his breath, told Kira that his lover was close. Thrusting up with his hips, he forced a cry of pure pleasure from his partners’ throat, and a part of him hoped that Yamamoto’s spies were feeling hot under the collar right about now.

When Shuuhei came, it was with a shout of ecstasy as white lights clouded his vision. He could feel Kira desperately trying to follow him, and he tried hopelessly to force his body to move. Just as he started to regain control over his boneless muscles, his lover stiffened and he was delighted to be able to feel Kira’s orgasm as it rushed through him. Slumping down onto his lovers’ sated form, he tried to catch his breath and tell Kira exactly how much he loved him. Soft hands carded gently through his hair and he looked up into expressive eyes that radiated both love and satisfaction. Laughing softly to himself, he slowly peeled their bodies apart and rose shakily to his feet. Reaching down, he grasped his lovers’ hand and helped the still-wobbly blond to his feet.

Sharing a bath was a surprisingly intimate activity and Kira kept their conversation to soft whispers, even knowing that it would cause more suspicion with the First’s spies. When he had very nearly turned into a prune, he pulled the plug and rose to his feet, helping his lover over the high lip of the bath and passing him a soft and fluffy towel. Relaxed and clean, he led the way back to the kitchen to begin their belated dinner. As he carried the tray of food over to the table, the present that Shuuhei had brought him caught his eye. Kneeling down, he picked up the gift and slowly un-wrapped it. He could see the attention to detail that characterised Shuuhei in the intricacy of the wrappings. Holding up the gift, Kira smiled at his lover, it was a simple wall hanging painted with buttercups and marigolds, perfect as a backdrop his arrangement as it showcased the same flowers.


End file.
